Fangs
by xx kaaat
Summary: Sakura never believed in fairy tails or folklore. She didn't care for the scary stories told about vicious creatures in the night. That was, until she fell in love with Sasori, a man who made her believe in love. It was then, that love showed her what lurked in the shadows. Rated M for future content.


_**Fangs**_

 _An xxKaaat Original_

Chapter 1; Beginning At The End

Perspective: Sasori

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at the heap of freshly piled dirt beside me. That was the one pure thing after all, dirt. No matter how many times it's used, it simply regenerates, goes away, fixes itself and then comes back. It's beautiful really.

At this time three years ago, this dirt was unusable. At the time, one of the worst wildfires in Petalberg history took place. Everything within five miles from the outskirts of town had been demolished. They came to call it the summer of fire. Typical.

I couldn't help but cough. This after all, was a lilac field. My one weakness. Even though the roots from the flowers had been destroyed, their scent still poisoned the air around me.

After what seemed like eternity, I finally found the courage to seek what I had come for. I moved past the dirt and jumped into the hole, onto the pearl coffin. It was truly beautiful. Suitable for only one owner. I reached to the left side of the coffin and opened the upper casing.

Before me laid the once love of my life. Sakura Haruno. Her once pale skin was now lined with multiple veins. They popped out from her face in colors of green, blue and green. I reached down and ran a finger across them. They felt like porcelain against.

I scoffed without realizing, "So this is what you became darling." His tear ducts began to swell. "My sweet, sweet Sakura. How could you have done this?"

Removing my hand, I took in her appearance once more. Once bright pink locks were now faded into a near peach color. She seemed only a shell of her former person. Examining more, I lifted the second casing and gasped. I gaped at a fate I knew only too well.

In the center of Sakura's chest stood a dagger. Too far off to pierce her heart, but just perfect to disrupt the newly grown system within her. I could only sigh. I wanted nothing more than to rip that dagger from her body. However, I knew what it meant. The moment that dagger left her skin, her body would ignite into flames.

Even if that hadn't been the case, I knew what would await me. She's open her eyes scream. "You did this to me! I hate you!" And those were two phrases that I never wanted to hear again. Not after the last time we'd spoken. She wasn't in this state then. Now it would only be worse.

I was no longer alone. "It's about time Sasori." My head lifted and gazed into familiar icy eyes.

"Ino." In another life I'd known her as a short blonde woman. Best friend of the person I loved. Yet, now I hardly recognized her. She'd become an elderly woman with white hair.

"You finally found her." She smirked at me, knowing all too well that she'd finally won. "It's only been sixty-four years Sasori."

Anger began to consume me. "And I've been looking all this time." My fists clenched. "You knew all along. You knew she was here."

"Buried in a field which you could never walk through." A flame burned behind her cold gaze. "You hurt her once. Now that she knew your existence, she was in for it." She trembled, and I knew how much she'd been hurting. "It's the same for everyone. With you creatures it's either become one or be killed. I'd never let Sakura become one of you."

I'd been hurting too. "You don't know vampires at all!" I'd nearly begun to growl. "I loved her, and I'd have done anything to keep her safe. I even vowed to keep you sa-"

"I never asked for your protection." She cut me off before I could go on. "I'm the leader of my coven and I could have protected us both. Instead you just came in and ruined what I'd made. You ruined Sakura."

Her words stung. I dropped my head. My senses had picked up on the movement of her skin cells. She's begun to smile. "You know I would have never transitioned her. She was more than that. I would have never let her live this fate." I couldn't let her win this battle. "You were the one who made her leave. You were the one who told her to scar me and then leave. Because of you she became just like me." I looked back up, bearing my invisible fangs. "This was all you."

Ino laughed. "How does it feel to be forced to live off blood bags? You're probably never fully quenched. It's probably a wasted existence for a vampire. Unable to bear your fangs and eat." Slowly she pulled something from her pocket. I didn't need to see to know what they were. "Here," two sharp teeth landed upon Sakura's chest. "I've used my magic and rotted them beyond repair. Your search it over Sasori. Go home and leave her to rest." She turned away from me.

I looked down at my fangs. This is what I'd been searching for. Once again I grew angry. However, this was simply unbearable. I couldn't think anymore. My legs leaped toward Ino. I tackled her to the ground and twisted her head until I heard a loud snap. How I had longed to do that. Perhaps if I had done it sooner, Sakura would still be alive.

I sat the woman's body down and returned to Sakura. If I had known that this was how our story would end, I'd have never approached her all these years ago. She was the first woman I had ever truly loved, and that's what made this pain unbearable. In my four hundred years of life, I'd never loved another woman. Maybe Ino was right. Maybe this was my fate, to bask in the failure called my life. My seemingly never ending life of chaos and pain.

I was alone. My once clan had left me when I was on the search for my fangs. They warned me not to go after Sakura, but I had to. I had to repay her for the pain she'd caused me. I had to repay her for the scars that never healed around my ankles and wrists. I had to make her pay for how I'd never be able to feed again. I had to make her pay for cutting my fangs out while I laid temporary lifeless in a chair.

The one person I'd ever loved, deceived me. Because of her, I'd become nothing more than a monster. I was nothing. And she was dead.

Without anymore thoughts, I pulled the dagger from her skin and watched as almost instantly, she became caught in flames. I watched as they danced across her veins. I accepted as they turned her pale skin to ash.

I closed my eyes and replayed the nights that I laid next to her, barely touching that pale skin. I remembered the way she smelled of cherry blossoms and the first snow of the year. I remembered the feeling of how she kissed me. I remembered the feeling of her sex against mine.

Slowly I opened my eyes and watched as the charred body before me burned out. The realization of what I was going to do finally hit me. Slowly I pierced the skin on my chest with the dagger. Instantly the dagger grew a life of its own. It sunk deep into my skin and replayed every precious memory I held dear.

In the back of my conscious mind I knew. I felt what Sakura had felt, and the pain burned deep within me. We would never be together, but now I could at least be with her. With Sakura Haruno was where I belonged.

* * *

In the crisp, cool morning of autumn, people gathered in shock. They stood surrounding police tape that cut them off from three different dead bodies. Two were charred, one woman with a snapped neck. However, there were no tracks leading away. Nor was there any blood. No evidence.

"A real Romeo and Juliet story." A young woman spoke.

A man nearby laughed, "You're tellin' me."

From behind the crowd, a young woman spoke. "Excuse me, what's going on here?" The man and woman turned to see a young woman with bright blue eyes and long blonde hair down her back.

"Triple homicide they think." Quickly they turned away.

The blonde woman also turned away, smirking slightly at the sight unfolding. "I win Sasori."


End file.
